


Barbara Gordon imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Male Reader





	Barbara Gordon imagines

· you and Barbara grew up together and you had been in love with her since you were kids 

· but she always acted like she was into Dick so you said nothing

· Dick figured out you liked Barbara and wouldn’t stop teasing you about it 

· the three of you were training together and when Barbara left saying how good you were that session Dick patted you on the back 

· “are you blushing? Wow you’ve got it bad" 

· "shut up, she’s into you" 

· "no she’s not, we’re best friends, nothing more" 

· "whatever you say Dick" 

· Dick laughs cause Barbara has told him she likes you too 

· but that’s not his news to share

· so he plans on setting you two up instead

· he texts Barbara to come over and have pizza at yours and Dick’s shared apartment

· but as soon as the pizza arrives he takes a slice and bails

· "where are you going?" 

· "anywhere but here so you lovebirds can have some privacy, good night!" 

· "love birds? Dick wait- and he’s gone" 

· it’s kind of awkward while you guys eat in silence on the couch

· "do you want to watch a movie or something?" 

· "yeah sure" 

· halfway through the movie Barbara finally speaks up

· "do you like me or not Y/N" 

· "yeah I like you but I thought you liked Dick" 

· "Dick? Gross no way, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out since we were teenagers" 

· "seriously?" 

· "yes seriously!" 

· "so does that mean this is a date then?" 

· "if it’s a date that means you have to kiss me now" 

· you laugh and kiss her before going back to watching the movie

· but this time you have your arm around her 

· when Dick comes back he finds you guys asleep cuddled on the couch

· as cute as you guys are Dick still has the urge to mess with you and yells directly into your ear 

· "wake up!" 

· "what the fuck Dick!" 

· "hope you guys didn’t have too much of a wild night without me" 

· "ha ha very funny" 

· you walk Barbara down to her bike and kiss her again 

· "how about this weekend we go on a date that’s not planned by your brother" 

· "deal" 

· when you come back upstairs Dick is eating another piece of cold leftover pizza 

· "so… did it work?" 

· "Barbara and I are going on a date" 

· "you’re welcome” he says with a smirk “but seriously, I’m happy for you guys" 

· "I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but, thank you Dick"


End file.
